Aquella chica rara
by Hannabi77
Summary: En un Tokio lleno de ajetreo, una chica tendrá un encuentro bastante inesperado. SasukexOc Naruto, universo alterno. Los personajes conocidos de Naruto, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Mas la historia narrada aquí es de mi autoria. Por favor, respeta mi trabajo. No al plagio ni adaptación.


Me levante con el sonido abrumador de la alarma.

Marcaban, poco más de las 7: 10 am.

― ¡Demonios! Me dormí ―me levante de golpe y corrí al baño, entraba a las nueve al trabajo, pero el recorrido hacia el tardaba más o menos hora y media.

Salí de la ducha a toda prisa, aun sentía que mi cabello olía a shampoo, más el tiempo corría a mi contra y decidí dejarlo así.

Como estaba toda mojada, resbale con uno de los azulejos del piso y me golpeé la rodilla.

No tuve tiempo ni para lamentarme, el dolor mudo se mantuvo en mi mente, mientras me peinaba y vestía, mientras intentaba igualar la velocidad de ese superhéroe al que llamaban Flash.

Apenas me delinee los ojos y puse humectante en mis labios, el tiempo no me daba para algo más decente.

Baje las escaleras de mi casa, que conectaban a la sala/cocina y la salida a la calle.

Mi madre se asombró al verme.

―Hikari… ¿Todavía no te has ido? ―me ofreció una taza caliente de chocolate―. No es bueno que llegues tarde, en tu primer día de trabajo. Te advertí que te durmieras temprano ―se quejó.

―Hum, lo sé mamá ―agarré rápidamente la tasa que me extendía y me tragué su contenido de un saque―. Me dormí pesado y no escuche la alarma ―tome una de las manzanas que había en el plato de frutas de la mesa y lo guarde en mi pequeño bolso―. Adiós, ma' nos vemos en la noche ―dije mientras le extendía la mano como despedida y salía expulsada por la puerta.

La sensación de recién salida de la ducha no me duro mucho, ya que tuve que correr como atleta olímpico para alcanzar a la estación y que el tren no me dejase.

Llegue justo cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse. Así que viaje pegada a la puerta corrediza, recibiendo un codazo de vez en cuando, de todo aquel que se bajaba en otras estaciones.

Luego de más de una hora de viaje, por fin aborde mi estación.

Baje literalmente disparada, debido a la presión de las otras personas.

Mire mi reloj, marcaban diez minutos de las nueve.

Me alegre haber venido con zapatos planos, ya que corrí hasta el lugar donde empezaría a trabajar, el cual por suerte estaba a minutos de la estación.

― ¡Buenos días! Soy Hoki Hikari y soy la nueva empleada, disculpe la demora, nueva Jefa. Por favor ―me incline de cabeza, tal vez un tanto exagerada, pero la situación lo ameritaba― no me despidan, tuve un contratiempo y sé que no es excusa, pero, por favor…

La mujer de la oficina se levantó y camino hacia mí.

―Hum, pero llegas tarde, eso habla muy mal de ti ¿no crees? ―se detuvo a un metro mío, para sorber de su taza de café que llevaba a mano, para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada seria.

La observe de igual manera por unos segundos. Era una mujer hermosa, alta, de tez blanca, rubia y de ojos miel, he iba vestida con un traje de ejecutiva, que resaltaba sus atributos "enormes y naturales". Se veía imponente en cualquier sentido.

En cambio yo, una cosa enana que apenas superaba los 1,60 de estatura, toda sudorosa y con mi cabello café todo despeinado, con casi nada de maquillaje, sin duda, todo un desastre.

―Sí, tiene razón ―baje mi mirada, me sentía bastante mal, decepcionada de mi misma―. Perdón por hacerle perder su tiempo, le agradezco mucho que me haya dado la oportunidad, a pesar de que la desaproveché. Con su permiso… ―fue lo último que dije, mientras volteaba y me dirigía a la salida.

Pero me detuve al sentir una palmada en mi espalda. Era la jefa.

―Oye, oye, solo bromeaba ―me dijo con voz y rostro amigable, mientras me abrazaba fuerte y me arrastraba fuera de su oficina, con dirección a los cubículos llenos de oficinistas que tenía la empresa―, eres una persona muy sensible, lo primero que debes saber, es que me gusta bromear con mis empleadas.

―Oh, comprendo ―dije totalmente sorprendida, dejándome arrastrar hacia otra oficina que se encontraba a un lado del enorme área de cubículos―. ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía tengo el empleo? ―articule sin evitar mostrar mi alegría.

La jefa, me soltó de su abrazo y me empujo para que adentrase a esa oficina.

―Hum, tienes un buen curriculum, y comprendiendo que es tu primer empleo en el saturado Tokio, te perdono lo de llegar tarde, por ser tu primer día ―respondió la jefa―, pero… ―volvió a poner su rostro serio por unos segundos―, si veo que llegas tarde mañana, considérate despedida…

Puse mi compostura como la de un soldado para responderle.

―Eso… no pasara, ¡gracias por la oportunidad! ―respondí con júbilo.

La jefa asintió con una sonrisa coqueta, digna de una mujer hermosa como ella.

―Eso espero ―me respondió―. Bueno, ahora te dejo con mi gerente, ella te dirá lo que debes hacer. Sakura… te la encargo, parece algo torpe, pero tengo buenas referencias de ella, sé que no nos decepcionara ―terminó de decir, esta vez dirigiéndose a la persona que se encontraba en la oficina.

Voltee a ver a la persona con quien se dirigía. Era otra mujer, también muy hermosa, de cabello rosado y ojos turquesa, parecía tener la piel de porcelana, y se veía tan joven, no tendría más de 25 años.

―Descuide Tsunade-sama, cuidare de ella, no se preocupe ―le respondió esta, a la Jefa, con una sonrisa en su rostro―, puede irse tranquila. Por cierto… ―agrego―, Shizune-san la estaba buscando, para cambiar la reunión de los proveedores, ya que parecía que chocaba con el horario de nuestros mayores compradores, sería mejor que vuelva rápido a su oficina, la debe estar esperando.

―Oh cierto, se me olvidaba ―respondió Tsunade-sama―, debimos habernos cruzado en lo que salí por un nuevo café, ya que el que me trajo lo tumbé. Bueno, nos vemos.

La jefa salió de escena dejándome a solas con Sakura-sama.

―Bien, Hoki Hikari ¿no? ―articulo mientras leía los papeles de su mano, el cual supuse era mi curriculum―, me alegra que seas la nueva en contabilidad, hemos estado atareados en ese sector últimamente ―explicó.

―S-si… pe… ro… pero… puede llamarme solo "Hikari" ―dije titubeante, los nervios me volvían a traicionar―, me alegra saber que necesitan mi ayuda, Sakura-sama…

Esta se rio por eso último, interrumpiéndome.

―No es necesario que te dirijas a mí con eso del "sama" ―hizo un gesto gracioso con los dedos―, deja eso para nuestra Jefa, a mi puedes tutearme si quieres. Ahora sígueme, te mostrare donde se encuentra tu lugar de trabajo ―termino de decir, mientras me abrazaba con una de sus manos y me arrastraba hacia fuera de su oficina, en dirección a los cubículos.

Sin duda, ella y Tsunade-sama tenían varias cosas en común, aunque ella parecía alguien más tranquila.

Yo solo asentí, mientras nos condujimos a mi cubículo asignado.

―Bien, esta es tu mini oficina ―me dijo la rosada, mientras me colocaba un collar identificador, con mi nombre y foto en el―, como veras, ya tienes trabajo esperando por ti ―puso sus manos en la enorme pila de papeles que estaban en mi mesa, junto a la computadora e impresora.

― ¡Oh, qué bien! tendré mi propia impresora ―enuncie contenta, ya que esa era una de mis mayores preocupaciones, ya que mi trabajo constaba en traspasar estados financieros de digital a físico.

―Sí, Tsunade-sama siempre está pendiente de las necesidades de sus empleados, mas a cambio desea que les devuelvan ese detalle con productividad ―resalto, mi nueva jefa.

Me senté en mi cómoda silla giratoria de oficina y no pude evitar darme una vueltita. Más me apené al haberlo hecho frente a Sakura-san.

―Descuida ―susurro ella, mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca y se acercaba a mí―, lo cierto es que es inevitable hacer eso, yo he logrado hacer tres vueltas seguidas sin caerme ―me guiño un ojo.

―Sorprendente, yo apenas llego a una y al veces me caigo ―le respondí también a los susurros.

Ella volvió a sonreír, y esta vez yo le seguí.

Fue entonces que una voz delgada y un tanto infantil nos interrumpió.

―Etto… Sakura-san, mi computadora volvió a tildarse, ¿podría ayudarme? ―explico la desconocida, quien ocultaba la mitad de su cuerpo en la endeble pared que dividía nuestros espacios.

―Claro, enseguida llamo al encargado técnico, no te preocupes Hinata ―respondió Sakura-san―. Por cierto, ya que estas, aprovecho para presentarte a tu nueva compañera de trabajo, ella es Hoki Hikari, les estará ayudando con el papeleo acumulado de contabilidad.

La chica, que parecía mucho más tímida y torpe que yo, parecía que temblaba de los nervios, y eso que yo era la nueva. Su corte en forma de honguito y ojos perlados, combinaban con su pelo negro, dándole un aspecto tierno, demasiado para mi gusto. Parecía una de esas chicas tiernas de manga.

―Un placer conocerte… mi… nom… bre… es Hyuga… Hi… Hinata ―dijo apenas la chica.

―Un gusto, Hyuga-san ―le respondí sin pena―, espero llevarnos bien, hasta podríamos ser amigas si quieres ―termine diciendo, en un tono de altanería absoluto, que hizo que me desconociese a mí misma.

Hinata asintió a mis palabras, parecía que se sentía aliviada.

De repente, del lado derecho de mi cubículo, salto una presencia rubia, que nos tomó de sorprendida a todas.

― ¡Oigan, no empiezan una presentación sin mí! ―emitió con un enojo fingido, la rubia que se apoyaba arriba de la pequeña pared que nos dividía―. Sakura-san, no me hagan de lado.

La nombrada sonrió y se llevó una mano a la frente.

―Conociéndote, supuse que no necesitabas presentaciones. En fin, te presento a Hoki Hikari, será tu nueva compañera en contabilidad a partir de hoy…

―Oh, Bienvenida Hikari-chan ―dijo la rubia, interrumpiendo a nuestra superior―, yo soy Yamanaka Ino, un gusto, seamos amigas ―termino diciendo mientras levantaba su pulgar en modo de aceptación y me guiñaba un ojo.

―Sí, también es un placer conocerte, gracias por el apoyo ―le respondí casi a secas, ya que no sabía que decirle, parecía una persona bastante extrovertida. Aunque también era muy bonita, con ese cabello rubio, ojos azules y rostro libre de imperfecciones, parecía más una modelo que una oficinista.

―Bien, ahora que ya se han presentado, vuelvan al trabajo, quiero esos papeles listos para el final del día. Mañana debemos empezar con otro lote de certificados. Hikari-san ¿Tienes alguna duda con tu trabajo? para que te lo explique de una vez ―sentencio Sakura-san, quien parecía ponerse en "modo serio", recordándome a Tsunade-sama.

Mis vecinas de trabajo, desaparecieron en sus cubículos.

―Esto… no… ―dije mientras revisaba de pasada los programas de mi computadora y demás elementos que necesitaría para mi trabajo―, solo quiero saber a qué hora es nuestro descanso y de cuanto disponemos ―enuncie.

―Es cierto, me olvide decírtelo. La hora del almuerzo es de doce a una de la tarde, y la salida es a las cuatro, pero como estamos atrasados con esto del papeleo, haremos horario extra toda esta semana, y saldremos a las seis. Puedes comprar algo de la cafetería del primer piso o salir a un restaurante de fuera, pero trata de no demorar mucho, y nunca olvides tu identificación, sin ella no te dejaran entras al edificio, y no quieres saber lo que te haría Tsunade-sama si eso ocurre ―Termino de explicar mi jefa rosada, de forma simple y resumida, para luego despedirse de mi con una señal de manos, la cual devolví.

En lo que se iba, pude escuchar el pequeño dialogo que tuvo con mi vecina, la Hyuga.

―Esto… Sakura-san… mi ordenador…

―Sí, ahora mismo llamo a nuestro técnico, Naruto, para que arregle tu computadora, no tardará en llegar ―le respondió la jefa, mientras se escuchaba como sus pasos la alejaban de nosotras.

Para mi suerte, o habilidad, mi trabajo no me provoco ningún problema, y me maneje sola perfectamente hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde, descubrí con horror que había olvidado mi billetera, y los pocos billetes que tenía sueltos en mi bolso, me daban justo para el pasaje de vuelta a mi casa.

Suspire con tristeza y resignación. Más recordé la roja y apetitosa manzana que tenía dentro mi bolso. Me la devoré en cuestión de segundos y me tendí en mi mesa a esperar que acabase mi hora de descanso.

―Hoki-san… ¿no iras a la cafetería a almorzar? ―escuché la voz de mi vecina, hablando despacio, casi a susurros, en mi espalda.

― ¿Eh? Ah… Hyuga-san, eras tú ―despabile de mi postura y la mire de frente―. No, acabo de terminar lo que traje para comer, además… estoy a dieta, descuida ―mentí― puedes ir a la cafetería sin mí.

Lo cierto, es que, me moría de hambre, pero ya le había dado la misma excusa a Ino-san quien me había abordado para ir a la cafetería, minutos antes.

―Oh… ya veo, yo tampoco voy a la cafetería, me traigo mi propio almuerzo ―indico la Hyuga―, pero esta vez creo que prepare de mas, y pensé que te gustaría compartir, pero si estas a dieta, no puedo obligarte…

Observe casi hipnotizada el recipiente que llevaba en sus manos, olía a comida casera, de las buenas.

―Bueno… la verdad, es que la dieta no me está funcionando… ¿A quién quiero mentir? Olvide mi billetera y apenas tengo para volver a casa, lo cierto es que estoy hambrienta ―declaré con vergüenza, mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis brazos y la mesa.

No sé en qué segundo, pero Hinata había arrastrado la silla de su cubículo al mío y puso en mi mesa el obento que traía, para que comiéramos ambas.

―Gracias por tu amabilidad, creo que estaré en deuda contigo, eternamente, Hinata-san ―especule mientras cogía los palillos que me ofrecía y empezaba a comer con ganas, para calmar mi bestial apetito.

Ella sonrió en silencio y no pronuncio nada al respecto, durante todo el tiempo que comimos juntas. Ciertamente, parecía un ángel que había venido a ayudarme ese día.

La hora de descanso termino. Y con ello la compañía que me hizo Hinata-san.

Las seis horas seguidas, se me pasaron volando, tal vez por la energía que había obtenido con el almuerzo de mi amable compañera o porque estaba apretada por terminar esos informes.

Presione la última tecla y las impresiones empezaron.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para que se acabasen de imprimir mis últimos informes.

Me estire en mi silla a modo de relajo. Pero este no duro mucho, ya que recibí una llamada de mi teléfono móvil.

Era mi hermana mayor, Hakuto, quien me pedía hacerle un encargo, ya que estaba en pleno centro de Tokio. Por suerte, solo se desviaba un poco de mi camino a la estación.

Dieron las seis y con ello sonó la campana que anunciaba la salida.

Puse todos los informes ordenados en mi mesa y salí corriendo del lugar. Tenía media hora para ir a recoger el objeto que mi hermana me encargaba y llegar a la estación, para tomar el tren que me llevaba directo a casa.

Llegue a la tienda, mas tuve que hacer cola para recoger el objeto, el cual era una pequeña y liviana caja.

Si no me apuraba, perdería el tren y con ello mi única oportunidad de llegar con mi limitado dinero a casa.

Tome un atajo para llegar más rápido a la estación, eran unas calles poco transitadas, debido a que no habían muchas tiendas en el lugar.

En una de esas esquinas, un grupo de hombres se reunían, no tenían pinta de pandilleros, mas fue una mala elección mía pasar por un lado de ellos, ya que llame sus atenciones y empezaron a acosarme, un par de ellos empezaron a seguirme.

― Hey, guapa ¿Qué hace alguien tan linda como tú por estos lugares?

― ¿Acaso buscas a tu príncipe azul? Pues tienes suerte, ese puedo ser yo.

―Espera, no te vayas tan rápido, ni quiera me has dicho tu nombre.

―No la dejen ir, parece ser una niña rica perdida, podemos aprovechar la situación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí. Si bien llevaba pantalones, estos no eran los mejores para correr. Justo en ese momento empecé a sentir el dolor en donde me había golpeado al caerme de la ducha, en la mañana.

Los sujetos estaban a punto de alcanzarme, cerré los ojos mientras corría abrazada al pequeño paquete.

Sin notarlo, choque contra alguien.

Esa persona era tan alta que al chocarlo, rebote sin afectarle en lo mínimo y caí sentada al suelo.

―Ustedes… ¿No les advertimos que dejaran de acosar a todas aquellas chicas que pasasen por acá? Esta es una zona comercial, si no se marchan ahora y los volvemos a ver, conocerán los puños de mi hermano y míos ―sentencio la persona, quien resultó ser un hombre. Su voz era bastante seria e intimidante.

Los sujetos murmuraron entre ellos y luego se fueron, parecía que le tenían una clase de miedo o respeto a esa persona.

― ¡Hey tú! ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar tirada en el suelo? No creo que estés herida ―dijo el hombre, aun con voz nada amigable y una mirada penetrante.

Quedé atónita debido a la escena de segundos atrás.

Si bien ya estaba casi oscuro, debido a la llegada de la noche, pude apreciar muy bien su rostro.

Su pelo era un tanto largo, de un negro igual de oscuro que la noche, sus ojos corrían con la misma suerte, su piel era clara, aunque media amarrilla. Tendría más o menos mi edad, era muy atractivo.

― ¿Acaso eres muda? Levántate ―me agarró de uno de mis hombros y me obligo a pararme.

Fue recién ahí que despabile y pude hablar.

―Lo siento… yo me quedé sin habla del susto, sentí que moriría… gracias por ayudarme ―articule apenada.

―Ya, si eres tan susceptible, no deberías andar sola por estos lugares, menos cuando oscurece ―dictamino el desconocido azabache.

Iba a responderle, pero un tercero entro a escena.

―Ah… con que ya estabas aquí afuera, Sasuke. Perdona por tengas que esperarme ―el hombre nuevo sonrió―. Pero veo que no estas mal acompañado ―agregó al verme.

―Hermano, esos sujetos volvieron hacerlo de nuevo, justo esta chica, casi fue una de sus víctimas de acoso ―explico el azabache, mientras miraba con seriedad a este.

―Ya veo, me alegra que hayas evitado este incidente, de por sí, esta zona es poco rentable para vender, nos iría peor si ocurre un caso grave con estos sujetos… creo que tendremos que "pedir ayuda" a los conocidos de Padre ―termino de decir el mayor de los pelinegros.

―Yo, agradezco que me ayudasen, pero debo irme o perderé mi tren ―agregue un tanto perpleja.

―Ah, descuida ―hablo de nuevo el mayor de ellos―. Pero, para estarnos seguros, mi hermano te acompañara a esa estación que dices.

―Oh, no es necesario, está a un par de cuadras, gracias de todos modos ―incline mi cabeza a modo de despedida y empecé a caminar.

Ellos no me respondieron.

Pero a los segundos note que alguien me seguía a un par de metros. Era el tal Sasuke.

―No era necesario pasar tantas molestias por una desconocida ―exprese al aire.

―Pienso igual, pero mi hermano mayor es insistente, además, aún le falta cerrar la tienda para irnos a nuestro hogar en auto, de todos modos iba a ser tiempo perdido esperándolo ―respondió con indiferencia el azabache.

 _Que poco tacto tiene para hablar con las personas este chico ―pensé―, aunque me ayudo contra esos tipos, tal vez en verdad, solo soy muy sensible…_

―Por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes? Niña ―preguntó de forma directa este.

―Yo… tengo 20 ―respondí un tanto asombrada, de que el haya creado conversación―. Tú ¿cuántos años tienes? ―pregunte con curiosidad.

―También tengo 20 ―respondió a secas este―. Pero… ―se apresuró a andar, para mantener el paso a la par y poder verme a los ojos―, eres muy enana, pensé que tendrías 15 o menos ―añadió sin tacto.

No era la primera vez que me confundían con una niña por mi altura, pero sin duda dolía más cuando lo escuchaba de boca de un chico de tu edad.

Me mantuve en silencio debido a ese hiriente comentario.

Llegamos a la estación, curiosamente las línea se había atrasado un par de minutos en llegar.

Ya había pasado la hora pico y los trenes estaban un tanto vacíos.

El pelinegro me había acompañado hasta las puertas del vagón del tren.

―Mi nombre es Hoki Hikari ―le dije, parándome justo dentro del tren. Por los altavoces, se advertí que las puertas se cerrarían en segundos.

―No pregunte tu nombre ―me respondió un tanto perplejo.

―No, pero yo quiero saber el tuyo, por eso te dije mi nombre primero, como dictan nuestras normas sociales, si no lo sé, no sé cómo podre rezar por ti, en mis oraciones, a modo de agradecimiento ―termine de decir, mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

Este me miro un tanto asombrado y escéptico a la vez por mis palabras.

― Uchiha Sasuke ―dijo a secas.

―Gracias por haberme ayudado, Uchiha-san.

La compuerta se cerró luego de mis palabras, solo pude ver su rostro, el cual volvía a estar casi igual de inexpresivo que antes. El tren empezó a moverse.

No sé si fue solo me imaginación, pero sentí que el volteo su mirada para verme desaparecer en el tren. Lo más probable es que no volvería a verlo nunca, pero, por una extraña razón, me alegraba por lo menos haber sabido su nombre.

Llego a la tienda de relojes, donde trabajaba con su hermano mayor. Este por fin había terminado de cerrar y lo esperaba afuera, dentro del auto.

― Perdona la tardanza, esa estación está más lejos de lo que pensabas ―explico el azabache, una vez dentro del auto.

―Oh, ya me lo imaginaba, de todas formas, no te hace mal caminar un poco de vez en cuando, Sasuke ―expreso su hermano―. Hikari-san ¿Pudo tomar su tren? ¿O la dejaste sola esperando?

―No, llegamos justo para que abordara su tren ―afirmo Sasuke―. Pero… espera ―reacciono un tanto sorprendido―. ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Hikari?

Itachi soltó una pequeña sonrisa, ante la alteración de su hermano. Y levanto un colgante que tenía en su bolsillo. Era la identificación de Hikari que le habían dado en su trabajo.

―No puede ser, pensé que ya no sabría más de esa chica rara ―expreso un tanto fastidiado―. De seguro, vendrá a por el mañana.

―Parece ser muy importante, y el edificio está a unas cuadras de aquí ¿Por qué no se lo llevas tú, Sasuke?

―Ni de broma, no es asunto mío, ella los perdió, ella debe recuperarlos.

―Sasuke ¿Crees en el destino? ―le preguntó de forma seria Itachi, mientras encendía el auto y empezaban a moverse.

―No me salgas con estupideces hermano, no importa cuantas frases filosóficas me pongas, no voy a ir a entregar esa identificación ―respondió el azabache, mientras arqueaba sus cejas en señal de desacuerdo u soltaba una sonrisa burlona.

―Pero, Sasuke… ―dijo Itachi preocupado―, sabes que Izumi es bastante celosa, no puedo hacer nada amable por otra mujer que no sea ella. No seas desconsiderado.

― ¿Ahora vas a chantajearme emocionalmente? Te conozco Itachi, y sé que tu e Izumi les gusta hacerse de casamenteros y tratan de ligarme con la primera chica que vean que hable, mi respuesta es no.

Y así fue todo el viaje de los hermanos Uchiha.

Al otro día…

―Por favor, señor de la seguridad, le digo que yo puedo entrar ¿Qué no reconoces que soy la de nuevo ingreso? Soy la nueva ―decía suplicante, la castaña, mientras abrazaba de forma desesperada al guardia del edificio.

―Lo siento señorita, pero sin identificación, no la puedo dejar pasar, ordenes son ordenes ―le explico el guardia.

Sin duda, ese día, la suerte no mostraría estar de su lado.

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para la hora de entrada, y de nada le había servido madrugar, si se había perdido su identificación.

Volvería a estar desempleada de nuevo y todo por su torpés.

Ni siquiera tenía indicios de saber dónde había perdido su tarjeta. Desde el momento que Sakura-san se la puso en su cuello, no volvió a notarla, sin duda, toda una despistada.

Se sentó en las gradas del lugar, sabría que un milagro no pasaría, mas no tenía los ánimos para volver a casa.

―Aparte de susceptible y sensible, eres una llorona. Y creer que mi hermano logro convencerme de venir hasta acá, aun en mi día libre…

Levantó la vista, estaba segura que conocía esa voz.

― ¿Uchiha-san? ―articulo Hikari, asombrada.

―Ha… soy yo ―pronuncio el cabello azabache, mientras le extendía su tarjeta, esa que había perdido y por la cual estaba a punto de llorar.

Hikari se levantó de golpe, y salto sobre él con alegría, mientras agarraba su tarjeta.

No le importo que los demás empleados que entraban al edificio los observasen.

Para Sasuke, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, pudo ver como la chica se abalanzaba hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pudo haber atajado su abrazo, mas algo dentro suyo lo dejo inmovilizado, la expresión de su rostro le recordaba a alguien a quien quería mucho, mas ya no estaba a su lado.

" _Esto sin duda, me traerá muchos problemas_ " ―fue lo último que pensó, para después dejarse abrazar por aquella chica rara.

FIN.

 **NOTA.**

 **Hola gente! No sé cuántos lleguen a leer este fic, mas fue hecho para una de mis fieles seguidoras de "Crónicas de la Arena", la cual es fan de Sasuke. Fue todo un desafío trabajar con este personaje, ya que no es uno de mis favoritos, tuve que estudiar su personalidad, mas estoy satisfecha con el resultado, me divertí escribiendo esta mini historia. Sin mencionar que cree a una nueva OC, "Hoki Hikari", quien se puede decir que es pariente de Shijima 7u7.**

 **MaryanSevilla espero te haya gustado la historia.**


End file.
